


“You know you’re my fave yeah?”.

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, Jaehyun is awkward, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory, Taeyong Is A Good Friend, Ten is a social butterfly, Ten loves Jaehyun anyway, english isn't my first language, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Ten is a social butterfly.Jaehyun is not.And JohnYong fall in love.Or, that au where they are best friends and Jaehyun is helplessy awkward and in love while Ten is a social butterfly. But he loves Jaehyun anyway.





	“You know you’re my fave yeah?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Another JaeTen I had in stock so... Why not <_< It's kind of short though  
> Sorry for any mistakes left >_<  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Guess what” Ten said, plopping on his bed after throwing his dance bag somewhere in the room.

Jaehyun lifted his head from his homework to look at his best friend and roommate.

“No, but you’ll tell me.”

“There’s a new guy in the dance team.” Ten grinned. “He’s from Japan. His name is Yuta.”

The dancer had his arms behind his head and was laying on his bed, half of his body almost falling on the floor. He looked pleased from his new meeting.

“That’s nice.” Jaehyun answered, smiling.

“Yeah.” Ten replied.

Jaehyun get back on his homework, he had to finish his literature essay for tomorrow and it seems never-ending. Ten looked back at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sitting up.

“Literature homework.”

Ten looked puzzled for a moment.

“What literature homework?”

“Hamlet.”

“Shit…” Ten cursed.

Jaehyun looked at him and sighed.

“Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Maybe I have.”

Ten looked at him innocently, then flashed him a smile.

“Jesus, I swear this is the last time I help you with the homework you don’t do” Jaehyun sighed.

Ten squealed happily before jumping off his bed.

“You love me too much for that.”

“Yeah whatever.”

 

Later that evening, after Ten had come back from the shower, he received a message from their mutal friend Johnny.

“Johnny’s asking if we are going out tonight.” Ten read the message.

“I didn’t finish my and your homework. Who’s coming anyway?”

“Him and Taeyong. Also, Taeyong planned to invite Yuta and his friend Sicheng.”

“So much people!” Jaehyun whined. “It could have been fine only the four of us…”

Jaehyun pouted. As much as Ten could be a social butterfly, he was not. It’s not that he didn’t like people, it’s just that when there were too much people around… He doesn’t know how to act, so it quickly become awkward.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!”

Jaehyun looked at Ten, who was giving him his best puppy eyes, and Jaehyun swear he couldn’t resist those eyes. Well, he couldn’t resist Ten full stop. So, he just sighed for the nth time today and said:

“Okay… I’m coming.”

 

“Holy shit, Jesus.” Johnny cursed.

Jaehyun rose an eyebrow while looking at him. The brown-haired boy had his eyes wide open and was starring at Yuta, who had just arrived at the bar they were in, with his friend Sicheng.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked.

“Taeyong didn’t tell me he was this hot.”

Jaehyun looked at the Japanese male. Okay he was beautiful, indeed. But…

“Yeah, he’s pretty.” He stated.

“The hell man? He’s gorgeous.” Jaehyun could tell Johnny was in total awe, which made him laugh.

“Don’t forget I’m still your boyfriend.” Taeyong interrupted while putting his arm around Johnny’s neck.

“I’m totally aware, but I think I just fell in love.”

“I’m so done with both of you.” Jaehyun complained while banging his forehead on the table. He eventually stopped because of the increasing pain in his forehead. He just let it be on the wood table. “Someone saves me.”

“Just ask Ten out already.” Taeyong told him as he played with Johnny’s hoodie.

“Can’t do this.” Jaehyun voice was muffled because of the table, however Taeyong still managed to understand him.

“Why not? Johnny’s practically drooling over Yuta and will soon ask him to be our boyfriend, you can do it too. It’s not rocket science.”

“I’m not Johnny, or you. Ten’s probably crushing over someone else. He just socializes with so many people. I’m just the best friend and roommate. And I do his homework.” Jaehyun stated and pouted.

“Silly.” snorted Taeyong.

Before he could answer the elder, Ten came back with Yuta and Sicheng and sat next to him. Yuta presented himself along with the blonde male. Jaehyun noticed that he seemed quite shy and quiet. Maybe he wasn’t the only one after all.

 

“Just ask him out.”

“No!”

Taeyong sighed next to him.

“C’mon, you’ve been staring at him talking with Jungwoo for the last…” Taeyong checked out his watch “Twenty minutes. I smell your jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah and I’m the Queen Elizabeth.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous. He fakes cried before banging his head on the school park table, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Destroying your brain cells won’t help you asking him out.”

“Why are you my friend?”

Taeyong just shrugged before taking a sip of his drink.

“What bothers you the most anyway?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun lifted his head up, dropping it into his palm. “The fact that he seems to see anyone but me? I feel like I’m just here to cook him something when he’s tired or doing his homework when he forgot. I don’t feel like a best friend at all.”

“Well, you want to be more than his best friend so- Ouch!”

Jaehyun slapped him to shut him up.

“You know what?” Taeyong said, rubbing his arm. “Party this Friday, at Johnny and I’s.”

“What the actual fu-“

“Language.”

 

It’s when he entered Taeyong and Johnny’s apartment that he understood the Machiavellian plan of his friend. Everyone was here. Johnny and Taeyong of course, Ten and him, Yuta, Sicheng, Mark and the youngers. Even Yuta’s and Sicheng’s friends were here.

“Let’s party!” Ten yelled before disappearing in the crowd.

“Yay…” Jaehyun said ironically.

Maybe he was going to do something courageous tonight.

Or not.

Well, if patting Ten’s back while he was throwing up in Johnny’s and Taeyong’s bathroom was something courageous, then he has done it.

“I told you not to drink this much.” Jaehyun reminded the poor boy.

“I didn’t drink that much!” Ten whined before counting on the toilet bowl.

“Yeah, whatever.”

After his stomach was empty, Ten curved into a ball, pressing himself into Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun started petting his black hair, hoping to make him feel better. He didn’t expect him to talk though.

“You know. It’s not because I socialize with everyone that I’m forgetting you.” Ten said. “I know I didn’t spend much time with you lately and I’m sorry. You’re my best friend, I should treat you as one.” He lifted a finger and stared at Jaehyun drunkenly but clear-head enough. “So I swear that starting right now… Wait, no. Starting tomorrow I’ll spend more time with you.”

“It’s okay if you spend time with other people.” Jaehyun assured.

“No, it’s not! You’re sad, I know it. I don’t like when you’re upset. I prefer seeing you smile.”

Well, what can he respond to this?

“And…” Ten continued. “Even though I spend time with other people, you know you’re my fave yeah?”

Jaehyun swore he has felt his heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah I know.” He nodded.

Ten nodded too and put his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> If you want, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
